Shadrack (unofficial)
Shadrack is a character originally mentioned in King's Quest 6. The character has appeared in various forms in various fan fiction and fan games. Much of the King's Quest fan community see Shadrack as being some kind of evil mastermind behind all the events of the King's Quest series, and ultimately interested in the Kingdom of Daventry. This idea can be found in the fanfiction, unofficial games, as well as in discussions on various forums. Even in some cases some fans for the sake of their stories have had witches such as Dahlia, be minions of Shadrack. Although there is no official evidence supporting this theory. Others such as AGDI see Shadrack as second level villain under their own evil mastermind, The Father. Fan Games AGDI universe Shadrack's job like all members of the Black Cloak Society was to usurp control from the unfaithful in preparation for the Great Day of Ascension, and the rise his leader, The Father (unofficial). For his part he assisted Brother Abdul Alhazred (unofficial) scheme to take over the realm of the Land of the Green Isles, and suggested Cassima be held by Brother Mordack (unofficial). Js universe Shadrack is A mysterious cloaked man apparently based on the same character from the The Silver Lining. He made an appearance at the end of Owl's Quest asking Cedric directions to the Castle of the Crown. Cedric gives him the directions and the cloaked figure then casts a curse on the castle before teleporting there. TSL universe Shadrak is the leader of the Black Cloak Society. He is a Shadow (unofficial) who was sealed away within Pandora's Box. He can only manifest himself for short periods of time in the physical world. Note: In official lore he is only a 'brother' and not necessarily the leader. He treats Abdul Alhazred as his equal. He has had enough free time to play chess with Mordack, and he has a physical and peculiar interest in the body of Cassima, suggesting he may be a necromancer. He wanted her body sent to him living or dead (which if he was living in a box would be particularly difficult to do). In KQ6, Alhazred mentions that he had thought of sending Cassima to Shadrack, but thought better of it, lest he end up like Mordack. All these clues suggest he is just another member of the society, and exists on the physical plane like Mordack or Alhazred. If Shadrack is sealed away, Alhazred would never have been able to send Cassima to him, had he chosen to. Fan Fiction Cassima's Quest King's Quest IX: It Takes Two to Tangle Shadrack appears in Akril's semi-interactive novelization King's Quest IX: It Takes Two to Tangle as the major villain. Though he is omnipresent throughout most of the story, he doesn't appear in the flesh until the very end. Even though he looks like nothing more than a young man with dark hair and eyes, his true form is shown to have a beast like appearance. Shadrack turns out to be an ancient demon who has possessed the mortal body of one of Cassima's cousins. The heroes realize from various clues, including the Vizier's Letter, that Shadrack stored his power inside of a chess piece. After the piece is destroyed by Edgar with help from Rosella and Cassima, Shadrack is destroyed, leaving behind only his mindless vessel. Revenge of the Black Cloak Society Shadrack also appears as the leader of the Black Cloak society in the fan fiction, Revenge of the Black Cloak Society. In this story, he decides to put a personal touch in revenge against the royal family of Daventry, who have thwarted the plans of the Black Cloak Society, even if they have been unaware of it. To achieve this, he has entered Daventry under the disguise of Cale Silver. As part of his plan, he has revived Dahlia using a spell to make her spirit occupy that of another maiden. After that, he had contacted Hagatha to have her abduct Princess Yvette of Kolyma. He was also working on getting everything together for the phase of his master plan that involved restoring Manannan to human form. Behind the scenes Some of the King's Quest fan community see Shadrack as being some kind of evil mastermind behind all the events of the King's Quest series, and ultimately interested in the Kingdom of Daventry. This idea can be found in the fanfiction, unofficial games, as well as in discussions on various forums. Even in some cases some fans for the sake of their stories have had witches such as Dahlia, be minions of Shadrack. :"Morgeilen and Shadrack were meant to be different people. Not alternate forms. The Father doesn't really take alternate forms, btw. The way you see him at the end of KQ2+ was how he always looked and his "Gervain"-disguise is simply him with his hair tied back in a ponytail and different clothes."-Erpy Category:Wizards (unofficial) Category:Characters (TSL) Category:Characters (OQ) Category:Black Cloak Society (unofficial) Category:Villains (unofficial)